It is known to control various types of electric motor using a closed feedback loop to maintain a desired rotor speed and/or phase. For example, during operation of a high speed permanent magnet motor, the motor is fed with a single or multiphase current waveform via a variable frequency device. At start up the motor can be rotated synchronously by feeding a current wave from the variable frequency device to the motor windings, but at higher speeds and loads a rotary position signal relative to the motor shaft is required from a feedback sensor to commutate the motor and thus prevent the motor dropping out of synchronization. In addition a velocity signal needs to be derived from the position signal to control the speed of the machine.
Conventional position feedback sensors for a rotating shaft include Hall-effect devices, optical encoders, resolvers or cam wheel/displacement probes. However, when controlling the motor of a downhole compressor arranged in a gas production well, it is essential to employ components that are capable of withstanding the hostile environment and conventional feedback sensors would not be suitable as they tend to be limited in their temperature capability.
Conventional feedback sensors require a signal processor or driver to be able to transmit their feedback signal over long distances, it being noted that the control system and the sensor are connected to one another by a conductor extending down the well, the depth of which can often be measured in kilometers.
According what is needed is a method and system to over come the problems encountered in the prior art and to provide a feedback sensor used in a downhole compressor system with greater temperature capabilities and the elimination of signal processors and drivers to transmit feedback signals over long distances.